mario_obsessedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Toy shorts
Mario Toy shorts is an entertainment series using Super Mario plushies. It premiered on October 2015 and has been running since. However, the show is currently on a hiatus since 2018. Premise Main The show is about Super Mario plushies living in one house (apart from a few characters who live else where) getting on with their lives. They are based in the UK. Genre Often debatable. The show is mostly a sitcom but has experienced being a drama and adventure. Goal Mario Obsessed, creator of the show, hopes to continue the show for as long as he possibly can. However, with his current interest being the creation on fan-games, the future seems uncertain. He has made numerous mention of the show in recent times, such as in his Mega Man OP2 ''release video. Characters (Currently) UNDER CONSTRUCTION * Mario Toy * Luigi Toy * Bowser Toy * P.Peach Toy * Wario Toy * Sonic Plushy * Donkey Kong Toy * Diddy Kong Toy * Yoshi Toy * Toad Toy * Koopa Toy * Starscream figure * Megatron figure * Mini bumblebee figure * Drift figure (Autobot) * Bumblebee figure * Angry Kenny image * Worried Kenny image * Happy Kenny image * Homer Simpson figure * Grimmlock figure * The Doctor figure * Draculaura doll * Spectre V doll * Pingu Toy * Dennis the Menace Toy * Purple "Paccy" Pac-Man Storyline [[Mario Toy shorts list of episodes|''Mario Toy shorts list of episodes]] Series 1 Mario and his friends do stuff. Mid way through, Megatron starts his bad habits like kidnapping Action Sonic, who later escapes. In a final short confrontation with one of the secondary characters he is tossed down the side of the cabin bed, presumably to his death. Series 2 Mario and his friends do stuff. He tries to propose to Peach but later gets someone else. Bowser also dies too during the Movie. Reception The series has yet to be given a ranking. However, series 1 would possibly get a negative reception. Series 2 is improving the series. Spinoffs "Luigi Toy's Sims 3" began on September 2016 when the Mario Toy shorts was on it's second series. The series features Luigi and Koopa playing the game. Koopa's personality changed to make him more easy to understand. This spin-off only lasted one episode, with the planned episodes going unproduced. Also, Bowser Jr Toy & Friends (not to be mistaken for a show of a similar name) was planned for much later with the plan being for each season to be made completely and then uploaded. However, this has yet to have happened since it was announced on this wiki's earlier days. Movies The first movie began in 2016 during Series 2. Only the first two parts have been uploaded. Production seems to be on a hiatus. A second movie was planned to be made during the fifth series. Series Cards MTs S1.png|Series 1 MTs S2.png|Series 2 MTs S3.jpeg|Series 3 Gallery MTs S2E5P1.png MTs S1.png MTs S2.png MTs S2E4.png Mario Toy the Movie 2 (promo).jpeg Mario Toy shorts - S2E4.jpeg Mario Toy the Movie.jpeg Image.jpeg MTs S3.jpeg Trivia * An early draft of the show was titled "Mario Toy". * The original idea was to have 20 min long episodes. However, after the first episode was left incomplete, the project was scrapped. * The show has done a lot of references to pop-culture, including the continuous use of the the Sonic Screwdriver from Doctor Who. * Despite Wario's importance in the show, Waluigi hasn't appeared yet. ** However, he did make an appearance in the original project's episode 1. * Originally, Series 2 was set to be made entirely from YouTube capture, much like Series 1. However, that didn't happen. * The first movie's continuity takes place just before S2E4. * The idea of the videos being shorts was due to limited ipad date when filming on YouTube capture. * Series 1 ran for only 4 months yet managed to have 9 episodes. Category:Shows